


My Christmas Story

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: A Christmas Story 2, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A young boy that was in  A Christmas Story 2 and other films ends up getting   a great Christmas gift from his older brother. What could this gift be? Only one way to find out.





	My Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from watching A Christmas Story 2. I enjoyed this movie  as well as the first one. That being said. I dont know the actors personally so i don't know their sexuality. I hope you enjoy my very early Christmas gift.

Since I was little I would watch A Christmas Story with my little brother. We just popped the movie in and enjoy. At the time he was just four or five and I was just seven or eight. A couple of years later during the summer there was word they where making A Christmas Story 2. Luckily my brother Valin ended up with the part of Randy I was happy he got the part. I think he got the part based on his knowledge of the first one. Don't get me wrong Valin is talented. In fact he had done three other films. 

Also when we do stuff he has an active imagination. More so when we fooled around. We would mostly kiss, and jurk each other off. We stood in a hotel in Canada While filming was going on. during that time Valin he made a friend named Aiden Longworth and he played a homeless kid. I don't think the homeless kid had a name. They just called him little homeless kid, but I could be wrong. He to had done some acting. When Valin and Aiden was not filming they came by the hotel and asked if I wanted to join them in whatever they where going to do since nether of them had a cellphone. 

We walked around the set that was not in use and just chatted. The three of us never done anything what you where hoping, but I would have if it came up. However I don't know if Valin and Aiden done something but if they did I would care less. Then after the movie Valin and Aiden traded info and they chatted on line every time they got a chance. If that's not all the role playing started up again. We still did not sucked each other and defiantly did not fuck each other yet, Few months later Christmas was coming , and I think I gave him the best Christmas gift. It soon was Christmas and all but one gift was opened. The last gift was from me. Valin just smiled at me at the big box just wondering what could be inside. Valin quickly ripped up the raping paper to reveal just a plane cardboard box. He just looked at me and then back at the box. I was getting little nerves and was hoping he would love the gift. As soon as he opened it he just shook his head and smiled. 

"How did you managed to get theses?"

In the box was all the Dick Rogers stuff that was in the movie. Well the reproduction of them anyways.

"I talked to Ted if there was anyway I can have theses for you for your Christmas gift. Of corse he said yes as they had seven of each reproduction Dick Rogers stuff." 

He just smiled and gave me a big hug. What I didn't tell him I took one of the sailer outfits as well. They where not going to miss it anyways they had ten after all. I wanted to take the lamp as well but I had a feeling I would not be able to. That's when our role playing became more involved. We where in the basement and Valin was tied up to one of the support beams wearing the Dick Rogers gear. I made my own costume and held the Dick Rogers gun and pointed at my brother. 

"You will not get away of this you alien scum." 

"Is that right? You are a little short to be Mr. Rogers." 

"I'm his sidekick and you look a little short to be the alien leader." 

"That is true. My father is the leader."

I came out of the shadow and Valin pretended to be shocked.

"You you."

"look very human!"

"Well thank you. not all aliens look like monsters. Now here is the reason why I'm here. since I look human I will find a way to find your good old friend one way or another."

"You can torture me all you want and I still will not tell you where he is." 

"Torture now that's a good idea. I wonder what will happen if I shoot your little gun." 

As I aimed the gun at Valin and walked around the beam Valin spoke. 

"Go ahead and shoot." 

"That will be to easy. I will take my time with you." 

I came up close to him and slowly pulled the goggles up onto the helmet. 

"Don't you have nice eyes. It would be a shame no one will see them again. Lets take your helmet off shall we."

 

I took of the leather looking helmet off of Valin and put it to the side. I rubbed my fingers throw his hair.

"Wow your hair is nice and soft." 

I soon smelled it too. "It also smells nice. Now lets see your hands." 

I soon walked behind Valin and took off his gloves. 

"You have some nice hands."

I soon walked back around I gave Valin a kiss on the cheek. Then his lips. He pretended to be surprised. 

" I don't see why you still need your belt." 

I soon took that off too and put it off to the side. I just smiled at him as I walked back and then pulled his pj bottoms along with his boxers. 

"Look what we have. I believe you call this a penis on earth. I wonder if it feels nice as it looked."

I soon grabbed hold of Valin dick and rubbed it. Valin soon moaned as I did this. "Wow it feels nice and it sounds like you like it too. I wonder what it tastes like." 

Valin's eyes went big as I said that. For the first time I was going to suck a dick. I went on my knees and started to suck him as he moaned. I sucked and sucked until he came. He soon smiled once that was done to him. We soon heard someone coming down stairs and I quickly untied Valin and he pulled his boxers with his pjs. It turned out to be our dad. 

"Ok you two you better behave your selfs your mother and I are going to work."

"Ok" we said in unison.

We waited until we herd the car pulled out of the driveway and we quickly began making out. We started the game up again but this time I was tied up. We used almost the same dialog and kida the same thing. The only different thing Valin sucked my dick and it felt great. Soon we headed up to my room and I showed him the sailers outfit I took and Valin just smiled. It was time to play another role playing game. Lets just say we did a 69 and ended up having a dick in each others ass. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
